Love
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: Marissa have some realizations...


Disclaimer: Not mine in any way

Pairing: Totally Alex/Marissa

AN: This is just kind of a drabble that I wrote. It's between where Alex threatened Ryan and where Malex broke up I guess. Kinda like a different ending or something. Guess I can continue it if anyone wants me to.

----------

Ryan looked her deep in the eyes. Marissa stared back, but quickly broke their gaze feeling uncomfortable. As she stood there she realized that the love she thought she had for Ryan wasn't there. In fact, she didn't even know why she had liked him anymore. Standing here, looking at him made her see that he wasn't someone special. Ryan was the misplaced, poor, bad boy with heated temper. What good had he ever done to her? She didn't stop drinking when she was with him and he didn't make her feel better about herself. She thought they had a great relationship, but she knew now that they hadn't had anything but problems, Alex had showed her that. Oh God, Alex. She had been so cold lately because of Ryan and Marissa had been angry at her because of the whole jealousy thing, but now she understood why Alex felt threatened. She had spent so much time with Ryan and from everyone else's point of view it probably looked like something was going on between them. But there wasn't. Alex was the one that made Marissa feel secure with herself and Alex was the one that made her feel like she didn't have to drink. Alex had showed her what it was like to really be appreciated for who you are. She had showed her how a real relationship should be like. And now she had probably messed everything up. She had to find Alex and tell her how sorry she was and how much she wanted to be with her.

"Hey, are you still with me?"

Marissa was shook out of her thoughts by Ryan's hand on her arm.

"You were really gone there, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Marissa looked around frantically. They were at the beach near The Bait Shop and she let out a relieved sigh. She could just run up to the club and tell Alex everything right now. But what if Alex wasn't there? Of course she was. She spent more time there than home because she was upset about the whole Ryan thing.

"So I was thinking, Lindsay is gone and you and Alex aren't doing so great so maybe we should hang out more, you know give us a try?" Ryan said hopefully.

Marissa looked at him and felt sick. She didn't want to give Ryan another shot even if Alex left.

"I have to go," she answered quickly and started running towards the club and Alex.

"Marissa, wait. Where are you going?" Ryan shouted after her, but she didn't listen. All she could think about was that she had to get to Alex. She didn't notice Ryan starting to run after her.

It was late and she knew that Alex probably would be closing up any minute and that the place would be almost empty.

She reached the front door, but didn't slow down. The watchman saw her and opened the door. She gave him a brief smile. The benefit of knowing the manager. Of course Alex had told the watchman to always let Marissa in because she was "a close friend of hers." She ran down the stairs and stopped in front of the bar, breathing heavily from all the running.

"Marissa are you okay?" Alex asked worried. She had seen Marissa immediately when she entered.

The brunette tried to gain her breath while Alex walked out of the bar to stand beside her. As soon as the blonde was within reach, Marissa threw herself at her and hugged her for dear life, tear starting to make their way down her face.

Alex ran her hands soothingly up and down Marissa's back.

"What happened baby is everything alright?"

Marissa slightly pulled away and looked into concerned, bright eyes. Alex let one of her hands move over Marissa's chin, trying to dry the tears.

"I'm so sorry for making you feel like I cared about Ryan. Nothing is going on between us, I promise. I don't care about him, I only want to be with you. Please forgive me." Marissa said while crying and shaking uncontrollably.

"Shh baby, it's okay. Please don't cry, everything is fine. I just got scared and jealous because I care about you so much. I…I love you Marissa."

"I love you too Alex. I don't love Ryan and he doesn't mean anything to me. I only want you. You have to give me another chance. I love you so much."

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay, just stop crying and calm down okay? Everything is fine, I'm not going anywhere."

The two girls hugged each other again, both hanging on to the other. Alex felt tears of her own running down her cheeks.

"I love you so, so much Marissa," Alex whispered against Marissa's neck.

"I love to too Alex. Don't ever leave me."

"I won't, I promise."

Both pulled away and smiled reassuringly at each other.

Marissa looked around and noticed that the few people who hadn't left yet had their attention on them, but she didn't care. She knew that with Alex she was happy and that was all that mattered.

Up on the second floor Ryan stood with a disgusted and jealous face. He couldn't describe how much he disliked Alex. Marissa wasn't supposed to be with a girl and certainly not Alex. He decided to leave before the girls noticed that he was there and that he had heard most of their conversation.

He hurried out, deep in thought. _Marissa doesn't love Alex, it's not possible and I know that I meant something to her. I still mean something._

----------

AN: There might be some confusion as to how Ryan can have heard them, but since it was so late and there weren't many people there, the music was pretty calm and low and Marissa spoke rather loud. I just didn't manage to write that into the story in a good way.


End file.
